thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Sam
Peter Sam *'Number': SR/MSR 4 *'Designer': James Kerr & John Stuart *'Builder': Kerr Stuart *'Built': 1920 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST Peter Sam is a green narrow gauge engine, originally named Stuart. Bio Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. After the line closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminum Company at Peel Godred and worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted for a year until they were purchased by the Skarloey Railway in 1951. Upon arriving, Stuart - renamed Peter Sam - had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Persona Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks. Livery Peter Sam is painted green with red and yellow lining. Appearances * Season 1 - The Refreshment Lady's New Tea Shop, Rheneas' Roller Coaster (cameo), Dashing Duncan (cameo), Bulgy Returns (cameo), The Grand Opening Arrives, and Rusty and the Bridge Repairs (cameo) * Season 2 - Frozen Owen, Special Brakes, Stories of the Sea (cameo), Rheneas' Risky Ride (cameo), Trouble on the Line, Scottish Engines, Alfie's Lucky Day, Disaster on Sodor, and Flying Scotsman Departs * Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills, Skarloey to the Rescue, Duncan's Discovery, and Bertram and the Christmas Party * Season 4 - Duncan and Victor, Serious Samson, It's Not Easy Being Green (cameo), A Surprise for Bertram, Duke and Smudger's Past Adventures, Broken Down Crane, Yellow Rheneas, and Duncan and Mike (cameo) * Season 5 - Nigel (cameo), Return of the Spotless Record, and Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem * Season 8 - Henry Gets the Coaches and Bradford Returns (cameo) He will appear in the sixth season. He will appear in the seventh season. Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Ghost Engine of Sodor (cameo) * The Curse of the Kipper * The Big Race Trivia * Peter Sam is named after former Skarloey Railway controller Mr. Peter Sam. Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Mid Sodor Railway